


Say Something

by 5SecondsOfSyd



Category: Allegiant - Fandom, Divergent Trilogy
Genre: Allegiant AU, F/M, Sad, Song Drabble, first post on ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5SecondsOfSyd/pseuds/5SecondsOfSyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allegiant AU song Drabble for Say Something by A Great Big World</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited!! This is the first time I've ever posted on AO3. I've posted multiple stories to ff.netbut I've only read stories here! 
> 
> Lyrics belong to Say Something by A Great Big World. I also do not own Divergent or it's characters.

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

I should have known from the minute Caleb volunteered that Tris would go in her brother's place. She is too selfless of a person to let her own brother sacrifice himself, no matter how he had wronged her. And once again, it is this selflessness that resulted in Tris's life hanging in the balance.

Cara told me that Tris was able to survive the death serum but was shot twice, once in the abdomen and once in the left side of her chest, and was therefore unable to escape the lab. If her brother had not found her as soon as he did, she would have died. The doctors say that there is still a large chance she will but I choose not to believe them.

My hand holds her cold one and my eyes are fixated on her unconscious form. She looks small and frail lying there. Even in her sleep, her expression is contemplative. I wonder briefly if she is aware of her surroundings, that I am there. I have not left her bedside except for the few times Christina has forced me to sleep or shower. It's been two weeks. The doctors say that if she was going to wake up, she should have done so by now. Still, I refuse to believe that she will not wake up. My Tris is a fighter. She's probably just trying to be difficult, like always. She'll wake up when she is ready. I hope that she will be ready soon. I don't know how much longer I can stand this. With each day that passes, I begin to doubt that she will ever come back to me.

The doctors said that she may be able to hear the people around her and it could help her to return to wakefulness. Several of the others have tried to talk to her but, up until now, I never have. I have been waiting for Tris to initiate the conversation but I think it's clear that she is not going to. A small smile graces my face, stubborn as always.

"Hey, Tris. I know you've never really done anything I've told you to but I'm begging you, take me seriously this time. It's time to wake up. I know you're tired and I know that it might hurt but your friends miss you. I miss you. So much. I don't know what to do without you here. Please just wake up. For me," I whisper.

I hold my breath, waiting for her to wake up and tell me that she missed me too.

Nothing.

"Come on, Tris. Can't you listen to me just this once?"

Nothing.

"Please, Tris..."

Nothing.

"I can't live without you. Please don't make me live without you."

I wait silently before I lose it for the first time since that night. Sobs rack my body and I clutch desperately at her hand. I lay my head on her chest.

"Please..."

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

**Author's Note:**

> Please review to let me know how I did!! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
